mobsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
Hit List
right All about the "HIT LIST" Make a hit on a mobster to collect the bounty put out on them! Perhaps you need to acquire a little retribution for actions taken against you by another mobster. Or, if you've got a rival you need taken out, you can add that mobster to the hit list by clicking "Add To Hit List" on their Mobster Profile page. The hit list is a fluid listing generated when: # players post a monitory bounty on another player #the Godfather places a Marked Man on it The bounty price for each player is based on the total number of fights they have won. For mobsters who have won 0 through 510 fights, the bounty is a flat $5,000. No matter if they have won 1 fight or 510 fights, the price to put them on the hit list is $5,000 For players who have won more than 510 fights, the bounty price is $5,000 plus an additional $500 for each fight they have won over 510. You can click the "Add to Hit List" button on a mobster's profile to find the bounty cost without actually adding them to the list. Once you've clicked the "Add to Hit List" button, you have the option to #Click the "Set Bounty" button (which subtracts the required bounty fee from your on-hand cash and then places them on the hit list) or #Click the " X " in the top right hand corner of the pop up window to cancel the action and return you to the Mobster's Profile page. Placing a bounty requires you to have the bounty fee on hand and not in the bank. You can check to see what your current bounty price would be (for someone to place you on the hit list), by going to your Mobster Profile page and clicking on the "Add to Hit List" button. (Don't worry, it won't actually place you on the hit list, but will show you what it would cost someone else to list you). Marked men will show up on the hit list when placed there by the Godfather, Unlike regular real-world player mobsters, a "marked man" is a non-player computer generated Mobster created for certain missions such as In Cold Blood. You can identify a "marked man" by the RED TARGET SYMBOL beside their name. Also, their name and stats are in yellow instead of white. They will show up at the top of your hit list (if more than one person is showing on the hit list). Marked Men show up in random locations and at random times. You do NOT need to be only at Coney Island to have a marked man show up on your hit list. No one knows just how many hits it will take to kill a Marked Man. Some say it may take over a thousand successful hits, others say perhaps it takes a coordinated strike from 100 or more of your mobbies all within a minute or so. Some figure it's totally random and the luck of the draw. Either way it's a difficult task at best. Marked Men Category:Browse Category:Hit List